When Normal Becomes Interesting
by hidden reflections
Summary: Shippuden. It follows the life of an average ninja, Kimi. Her only unique quality is the katana that she wields. Watch how she deals with emotions that are not suppose to be part of the shinobi life. Language later on, and no pairings as of the moment.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry for the slow beginning, but hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting.

I do not own any of the Naruto characters or story elements from the show that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own Kimi and her family.

**When Normal Becomes Interesting**

A girl of around 18 laid her forehead against the dark chilled window. While waiting for the voice which would ruin her peaceful silence, she started to ponder if there was something more to the vicious cycle of her life. Then right on queue she heard her father call, "Kimi get down here it is almost time for our training session." So like every other morning since she became a genin she dressed quickly in her grayish purple tunic like shirt with light green accents, tight shorts, and instead of the normal ninja sandals she wore sandals with a thinner sole and wrapped around her ankle. Just as she was leaving her room she secured the sheath of her katana to her light green belt and then continued on her way to greet her father. When Kimi reached the final step, she saw her father leaning against the door frame with his eyes closed and arms crossed waiting patiently for her like every other morning. He then opened his piercing aqua eyes and said, "Grab your kunai and shurikens because you drastically need to improve on your aim."

A sigh left Kimi's lips before she replied, "But dad we have been working on those skills everyday for the last week straight."

"Well if you would put as much effort into this training as you do when working with your katana. Your skills would be better than that of a newly graduated genin by now," her father mocked her.

The sad thing was that it was true when it came to throwing or long rang weapons Kimi was all but useless, but if you put a katana or another close range weapon in her hand you would wonder if it was the same girl. So begrudgingly she strapped the kunai pouch to her right thigh and followed her father out to the training grounds. When they arrived she saw the bane of her existence known as moving targets. On her best day she could hit all the stationary targets provided she herself wasn't moving, but once movement was added either on the target or her part her best day decreased to 75%. To her father's dismay her best days were far and few between. Kimi readied herself for the morning full of disappointment and punishment exercises. See if she didn't come close to the goal her father set not only did she have to redo said training exercise, but she also earned herself anything from extra laps to his specialized survival training.

After the basic warm-ups, her father instructed her to start throwing the kunai at the targets. In all actuality, he watched every movement she made from the noticeable snap of her wrist to the minute twitches of her muscles as she took aim. Before she could reach for another kunai he grabbed wrist to stop her. He then looked at her and said, "I don't understand it your form and aim are fine, but yet you almost always seem to miss the target. You don't happen to need glasses?"

"Hmph, I don't need glasses. It is hard to explain, but once the kunai leaves my hand I can't feel the connection anymore which throws off the release and trajectory," Kimi replied haughtily.

Her father closed ran his hand through his hair in order to calm down and just sighed, "I knew I gave you that katana too early into your training."

"What does that have to do with my throwing skills?" questioned Kimi.

"True or false you can fight with a kunai as a close range weapon?" her father asked.

"Of course I can use a kunai in close range battle because it could be used like a dagger," she said not fully understanding why that fact mattered.

Her father stared at her like he couldn't believe that she still hasn't grasped the concept he was getting at. After waiting a while to see if the light bulb was going to go off, he finally said, "In order to wield and master a katana the user must make a connection to the sword to the point it becomes a part of them. Once a bond like that is formed it becomes easier for one to make that connection with any weapon that can be used similarly. There is where the problem lies because subconsciously it unsettles you to deliberately sever a bond like that, and that feeling causes you to hesitate which makes for poor throwing skills."

All Kimi could do is stare at him for a while as she processed that theory, and once she really started to think about she noticed how true it was. She never liked to go anywhere without her katana because without it she felt like part of her was missing. So after mauling over her father's word she inquired, "So what am I going to do about it? One does not simply overcome something like that in a day let alone a year."

"I have an idea, but let leave that for tomorrow because we need to get back home before we are late for breakfast," her father said as he placed a gentle but callused hand on her shoulder. Kimi looked up at her father and smiled it amazed her how ninja's in general could switch personalities so easily she herself was included in that observation. She couldn't help but think that her sister, Hikari, stated it best, "Ninja's come with a personality switch which allows them to quickly change from the interactive social person to the serious emotionless shell." Her father was a good example of how severely those personalities could differ because at home he was the kind caring father who would do anything to protect and keep his family happy, but as soon as he left the house it was time to become serious and even more observant. See Kimi's father was almost always observant, but when it came to his job no movement went unnoticed especially facial movement or body twitches. Kimi attributes this to the fact that he was Second in Command of the Interrogation Squad Daisuke Asano trained by Ibiki Morino in the art of mental tortures and body language.

Upon entering the house, Kimi was greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon, and she loved this part of the routine especially after training leaves one hungry. Daisuke greeted his wife, Chie, with a simple kiss to the forehead. Noticing the one missing body he called up the stairs, "Hikari, it is about time to get down here." After a few minutes, the sounds of shuffling feet could be heard as Hikari slowly tried to wake herself up. As Hikari entered the kitchen, Kimi noted that she was wearing an outfit similar to that of their mother's outfit, and this meant only one thing it was Hikari's day to work at the tea house alongside their mother. Kimi was the only one who decided to follow the way of the ninja, but in all honesty she thinks that her parent would have had a meltdown if her younger sister also decided down that path. She honestly couldn't blame them, especially her father who has saw some of the worse people and what they are capable of doing, and that translates into how hard he trains her.

Kimi was lost in her own thoughts, but when her sister stated that Naruto was finally coming back all Kimi could do was blink. That statement brought many thoughts and mixed emotions to the surface for her. Kimi had nothing personal against Naruto, but she never liked the fact that trouble seemed to follow him. When there was trouble, her boring routine became broken, but the trouble that follows him was not the sort that she wanted to break up her routine. His sort of trouble increased the probability of one of the few people left that she cared about getting hurt significantly, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to continue if anything would happen to those she holds dear.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to say that I do not own any character or plot lines of the original anime or manga  
Second this is just a repost of chapter 2 with some minor grammar changes  
Finally the italicized portion are flashbacks.

Chapter 2

Kimi was broken out of her silent thoughts by her mother's soft voice saying, "It's good to hear that that boy has finally come home safely. No child so young should stay away from the ones who care for them for such an extended period of time." Kimi couldn't help the small smile that graced her face because of her mother's kind, motherly words. Kimi also noticed her father give that knowing look toward his wife, Chie; it almost said that is the life of a shinobi. Her mother merely nodded and continued with cleaning up breakfast. Kimi couldn't help but remember the number of arguments she had caused between her parents just because she wanted to become a shinobi. As hesitant as her father was about her decision he stood up for her because he could see her desire to protect, but in exchange he trained her and never sugarcoated the difficulties mentally, physically, and spiritually of the life she has chosen for herself.

The silence was broken by Hikari's statement, "Now all we need is for that other boy to return and things will be alright again." All eyes turned on Hikari as the final word fell from her lips. No one dared to speak as the tension rose past the point of uncomfortable, but no one could blame her for she did not realize how big his betrayal was for the village and the danger that he poses.

Chie tried to diffuse the atmosphere by saying, "Hikari sometimes a person's return cannot simply return everything to the way they were." Hikari simply nodded not fully understanding what her mother said. Kimi then headed toward the door with all intention to leave, but before she reached the door she heard her mother say to her, "Why don't you go welcome Naruto back I think he would be a nice gesture."

Kimi just stared back at her mother when she said, "I will see if I have time."

"But I know that it is your day off today, so why won't you have time," her mother inquired.

Kimi just sighed and said, "It is complicated. I have a lot the think about." She then spared a glance at her father which showed her that he understood what was going on in her head. Sometimes she hated the fact that he could read her so easily, but times like this where not many civilians would understand she was glad that her father had such a talent.

All he said was, "Go on and take your time, but always stay alert."

With that Kimi nodded and shut the door behind her. She walked with no real destination in mind, but when her feet finally stopped she found herself in an extremely familiar training ground. She then positioned herself were she was leaning against the tree with arms crossed while she gazed up toward the passing clouds. The memories that swam to the surface of her consciousness were bitter-sweet for they were of her old team. Hard to believe that it was only about five years ago when she started this journey. She smiled as she remembered the first time her team was announced.

_I sat in the third long desk from the front and waited for Iruka-sensei to announce which team she would be placed. About halfway through the class the name of the number one rookie was called, Neji Hyuga, and all I could think of is when the word destiny was going to drop out of his mouth. I watched the expressions of the next two people called as well as his to see reaction. Iruka then called the name of the class's weapon master Tenten; there was not much change in the stoic Hyuga's face and Tenten merely nodded with a small smile. The final team member was Rock Lee and this time Neji mumbled something of distaste, but she was too far the hear anything, but on the other side Lee was excited about finally graduating. When Iruka-sensei announced the squad leader I enjoyed watching the color drain from Neji's face._

Kimi smirked at that memory and thought to herself, "If only Neji knew what he was getting himself into I think he may have tried to transfer the first chance he got, but in the long run I think it really helped him improve physically and socially."

_Two teams after the top genin of the year was placed Iruka finally called my name followed by Katsuo Ishimura and Norio Yamagato, and their Jonin teacher was a man named Satoshi Hotta. All I could do sigh in relief because even though they weren't best of friends all of them got along well. Katsuo Ishimura was an attractive boy with ear length choppy deep red hair off set with violet color eyes, and had an affinity for long ranged weapons and genjutsu. Norio Yamagato had short, sleek silver hair which paired well with his golden eyes, and his combat style was that of midrange weaponry combined with his water affinity ninjutsu. Finally their new sensei Satoshi Hotta was one of the younger jonin who sported long black hair with hazel eyes, and he didn't wear the normal green vest. After everyone was assigned a team, my new teammates and I followed our teacher out the door. For a long while it was a silent walk until Katsuo whispered Norio and me, "Am I the only one who sees a problem with the fact of sensei having longer hair than Kimi?" Katsuo paused in mid step not believing that his new teammate would say that, but secretly he was pondering that statement now. The only thing I did was shake my head and carefully observed the slight twitch from Satoshi._

_I then turned to Katsuo and politely as I could without laughing said, "Next you comment like that I advise you say it softer or wait till the person isn't near enough to hear you." _

_Once they arrived at the training grounds Satoshi turned toward us and said, "Now that we are here I would like to inform all of you that this is where we will meet for training every morning. Now that that is done why don't you tell us about yourselves." We simply nodded and waited. Satoshi sighed and asked, "What are you all mutes I said lets introduce yourself?_

_Before I could start, Norio interrupted, "Wouldn't it be proper for the sensei to go first? It was your idea and all." Katsuo and I couldn't help but laugh stunned face of our sensei._

_Satoshi quickly recovered and mumbled, "Of all the students to choose from I get the ones most likely to gang up on me." With a sigh he conceded, "Fine I am Satoshi Hotta. You will be the first genin team assigned to me, but don't expect for me to go easy on you because in actuality you are my test subjects of how far I can push my group so the genin after you may have it easier. My personal life is none of your business, so mouthy kid with red hair your next."_

_Before Katsuo started he whispered to his team mates, "I bet he won't tell us his hobbies because they are as girly as his hair." A slight giggle escaped my lips as Norio smirked and Satoshi-sesnei's eye twitched, which we all had a feeling would become a permanent habit. Katsuo then said, "I am Katsuo Ishimura. I like to do random things as long as it keeps life interesting. My favorite food item would have to be Bananas. I really dislike people who are know-it-alls."_

"_Good enough, you with the silver hair next," Satoshi said_

_Norio replied, "I'm Norio Yamagato. I enjoy reading, strategy games, and spending time with my pet. I dislike people who judge or jump to conclusions, and I want to become a better person through hard work and the friendships I create." _

_Satoshi-sensei nodded and then said, "And finally it is your turn." _

"_My name is Kimi Asano. I enjoy training with my katana, spending time with my family, and reading. I hate it when people underestimate me just because I am a Kunoichi. I became a ninja in order to make a difference," I replied quite bluntly._

"_Well now that we are all acquainted lets move on. I would have let you all go, but there were some comments about me that I didn't care for so I want you all to run twenty-five laps," was all Satoshi-sensei said while smiling at his our misfortune. Norio and I gave an unheated glare at our fellow companion who had earned us extra laps. We then started our laps after some complaints. Once the laps were completed we were dismissed, but told to meet back there tomorrow._

A sad smile graced her lips as she recalled that memory. Her team would go on to become one of the best well rounded teams out there, and the three watched each other's back. Satoshi-sensei even believed in them so much that the first time that they were eligible they were signed up for the Chunin Exam which was the exam right before the one held in Konoha. From Kimi's team, she and Katsuo were the only ones to pass due to an injury Norio sustained in the round before the finals. More time past and the trio only became closer, and when the Chunin Exam was being hosted by Konoha Norio entered as his own team, which was allowed due to the circumstance. The smile then fell from Kimi's face as the final memory surfaced.

_It was the final rounds of the Chunin Exam and Norio was actually participating. Satoshi-sensei and I were in the stands waiting for his match, and Katsuo was nowhere to be found. At the current point in time Sasuke Uchiha was battling the Sand Ninja known as Gaara of the Sand, the reason Norio didn't fight yet is because he had a bye into the next round due to a drop out. Midway through the fight Sand and Sound ninja attacked our village, and the 3rdHokage was taken hostage. Satoshi-sensei looked at me and said, "Kimi get Norio, and find Katsuo. Then I want you three to join the battle to protect our village." Just as I was about to execute my first order he said, "I want you and the other two goofballs to be careful and come out of this alive." _

_As I jumped into the arena, I called back, "You take care of yourself sensei and don't worry so much about us." Norio met me at in the demolished arena where I filled him in on our objectives. With a quick strategy, we made our way to the middle of town helping citizens or fending off intruders as we went._

_In one of the few breaks between waves of enemies, Norio pointed and urgently said, "Look that is Katsuo's distress signal." I followed his finger and saw the red plume of smoke coming from the training grounds. Without another thought both of us headed toward the signal. When we arrived we saw Katsuo standing in the open field with very minor injuries. Norio was the first to voice the thought that we both shared, "Katsuo why did you signal for help when it is apparent that you are not in danger?"_

_Katsuo just laughed and said, "It is quite simple it is a sign that only you two would recognize that would also bring you to me."_

"_But I still don't understand why did you need us to come so urgently," I questioned._

"_Isn't obvious I needed you to come alone so I could prove my worth to these guys," Katsuo stated with the most serious expression I ever saw as he pointed to the group of Sound Ninja behind him. Then without further warning he attacked Norio with everything he had, while his friends content with watching him attack without hesitation set their sight on me to prevent me from interfering with the other battle. With my mind slightly in a haze from Katsuo's betrayal, my reactions were a second slower until a sharp pain in my shoulder reorganized my thoughts to focus on my opponents. The two ninja's sent to judge Katsuo's loyalty attacked from two sides making the battle difficult. After several minutes of being on the defensive I saw my opportunity for an attack. Just as they were going to come at me again I slashed my katana in an upward angle severing the left arm of the taller of my two opponents. He dropped to his knees from the pain, and I went in for the kill knowing that they would have no qualms about it if the table was turned. Just as I went for the kill blow I had to block a back attack from Katsuo. While we were in a dead lock Katsuo said, "I hope you can put up as much fight as Norio did."_

"_What have you done to him? And why are you doing this?" I questioned._

"_Poor Kimi is going to lose both of her teammates one to death and the other to the Sound Village. But I must say I was disappointed in you because you should have been able to see through my deception with all the training your father invested in you," he taunted._

"_How long have you been playing us?" I yelled._

"_Since the day we graduated, and it made me sick to have to pretend to like you guys" he replied hatefully._

_With that I found the strength to break the stalemate only to have his other accomplice tell him that it was time to retreat. I attacked at that moment too blinded by rage to fully think out my plan, and because of that he countered my attack and sliced me from my left collar bone to my upper arm. The last words he said to me were, "Next time don't be so naïve as to trust someone so completely you would never doubt them. Remember this event when you try to get close to someone again."_

_I watched him and his two companions retreat, and thought I heard the one I injured swear vengeance but I was in no shape to be sure. As soon as they were gone, I threw my distress flare down which resembled blue smoke in hope that someone would investigate, and made my way toward Norio who was barely conscious. Norio was bleeding profusely from wounds made by kunai knives and slices from the control wires that Katsuo used for his lighting technique. I cursed myself for only knowing the very basics of first-aid, and I have no talent for medical ninjutsu so I tried to wrap his wounds and keep Norio from closing his eyes. In the distance I could hear hurried footsteps so I cried, "Norio help is almost here don't go to sleep now."_

_Norio looked at me and wheezed, "I'm sorry."_

"_Please don't you speak stay with me," I pleaded on the verge of hysteria._

_All he did was shake his head, "You know we must part here, but thank you. Don't go after him for revenge. Please promise me that."_

_He started to cough up blood, and I knew he was right about parting today. His eyes bore into me until I said, "I promise that I won't take to road of revenge." With that he shut his eyes and smiled with his last breath. I sat there stunned, and I know I should have cried my eyes out, screamed or done something, but I did nothing. I didn't even register the medics coming, the onsite stitches I received, them removing Norio's head from my lap, but I did recognize my sensei's hand touching my uninjured shoulder. I looked up to him with tears in my eyes and said, "I'm sorry I failed both of them gone."_

_He was silent for a long time before he said, "It was not your fault you tried, and sometimes things like this are just unavoidable. You will never forget this event, but it is how you recover from this and which road you take that will define you." _

Kimi looked up to the sky and asked, "Norio I am sorry I couldn't save you._" _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The only thing that brought Kimi out of her pensive state was quiet footfalls of another approaching. Against her better judgment, she allowed her ninja instincts take over and threw one of her kunai toward the source of the sound. "Your throwing was a bit off. Maybe you should work on it a bit more if you expect to be useful in that area," Satoshi stated while stepping into the clearing.

Kimi smirked and replied, "How do you know that I didn't miss on purpose? We are still in the village so it was unlikely that the noise came from an actual threat. Besides the kunai did its job in alerting you that I knew of your position forcing you to reveal yourself."

Satoshi stated with a light chuckle, "You will never change always able to rationalize a situation into your favor even when it is a lie, but I call your bluff this time. What kind of sensei would I be if I didn't know your weakness for throwing weapons?" By this time, he had already reached the tree where Kimi was sitting, and he stationed himself leaning against the tree with arms crossed.

"I highly doubt you came just to comment on my dismal throwing skills, so why are you here?" She asked lifting her head to meet his gaze.

He just sighed and replied, "I came to see how you were holding up. Don't try to fool me Naruto's return stirred some unwanted memories for you, didn't it?"

Kimi returned her eyes to the sky and waited for the right words to come to her. After a few moments of silence she said, "It is hard to stir up memories that have refused to rest. I don't know what to do? I want to be able to confront Katsuo, but I don't want to disgrace Norio's dying wish for my own selfish goals. Then there is the fact that even though we are short man power Tsunade sidelines me because she doesn't trust me."

"Kimi losing the team you trained with and who becomes like your second family is not an easy thing deal with, but do you remember the words I spoke to you that day," Satoshi asked.

"Yes, I remember them well, but I still do not understand how to not forget and recover. It seems like in order to recover I must forget," Kimi said while clutching her hands to the point of her fingernails cut into the palms of the hands.

Satoshi hated having to watch the final member of his team suffer so much and not be able to do anything to console her. All he could do was to offer this advice, "Don't let any single event or person dictate who you become because then you will never find your true path through the forest."

Kimi smirked, "Sensei I kind of understand what you trying to say, but I think you should give up trying to sound so prophetic. It really doesn't suit you."

"Now that is the Kimi I trained," he stated. After a while of comfortable silence he said, "Kimi you have to realize that Tsunade did not feel you would betray the village she just didn't trust your state of mind that leads to the second reason I am here. She feels that you are ready to be put back on missions more worthy of your talents than basic patrol."

"You mean I actually being allowed off my leash, but what is the catch?" she replied slightly upset that it took this long.

Satoshi sometime hated how intuitive his student was, and times like these it is best just to come out and say it instead of beating around the bush. "You are going to become a floater, which mean you are going to be placed on whatever team needs your talents for a specific mission," he stated while waiting for a reaction.

"I should have guessed because I am not yet strong enough to do missions alone, but there will not be a permanent team for due to the fact that there are no vacancies that are willing to be filled," she said bluntly. Her thoughts told a different story, "In reality, it is for the best. There is less of a chance to get attached if I am not permanently attached to a certain team."

"Now, now at least you are going to be back on missions. I would report to Tsunade today because she has your first one lined up, but said that you could come when you are ready," he stated.

Kimi glared up at him while she got up and brushed the dirt from her outfit. As she turned to walk away, she said, "I may be a female, but that doesn't mean people need to treat me like glass. I am not damaged to the point where a simple mission is going to send me over the edge." She continued walking toward the hokage's office.

-------------------With Satoshi-------------------

Satoshi watched her walk away from the training ground that held many memories. As he was about to leave, he was stopped by someone saying, "You guys don't give her enough credit." Satoshi looked up to find Daisuke sitting in one of the many limbs.

"So says the man who also felt it necessary to check up on her, and don't give me the 'I am her father and that gives me the right line'," Satoshi fired back.

"Hmph, well you caught me, but really she is a lot stronger than everyone gives her credit for. Think about it how many shinobi from this era of relative peace knows the lost that she has experienced," Daisuke stated quietly. "If you think about it, we have treated her too softly these past years because of the era we live in now. Back when we took up the life of a ninja, we were at war and very few were left unmarked from the pain of the death of one close to us," he continued.

Satoshi sighed before asking, "Is that why you refused to let her mourn?"

"Yes, if I allowed her to mourn longer, she would had started to blame herself more because she would not have just mourned but ran every scenario through her head looking for that one moment that could have saved Norio," Daisuke replied. He jumped out of the tree to stand next to the other man. "Besides it is not Norio's death that we should worry about, it is what she will do when she meets Katsuo again."

Deep down Satoshi knew that that was the main reason she was not allowed out on missions. He turned to look at the older man and asked, "Do you think the elders fear that she will take the same approach as Naruto will with trying to get Sasuke back?"

"Honestly, I think that was their thought process. The thing they don't understand is her personality. I don't know what you are thinking but I know for a fact that she is not a forgiving kunoichi," Daisuke said seriously.

"That is what I fear. I hope that she will remember Norio's words and not go out for revenge because I think that would completely destroy her," Satoshi said while looking at the girl's father.

Daisuke replied, "You are right that taking Katsuo's life will destroy her, but she will not betray Norio's memory by doing that. The problem lies in the fact that she will never forget the acts committed by him. If it comes down to the point where she has to kill him, it will not be out of revenge but in order to protect something more important. At this point, all we can do is hope that she never has to cross that path." With that Daisuke departed.

Satoshi remained leaning against the tree, but he raised his eyes to the sky and said, "Norio if you are watching over her help her to choose the correct path. I am sure that like me you don't want to see her in any more pain."

----------------------With Kimi--------------

Kimi stood at the door which seemed to only be for decoration considering the number of ninja who for some reason prefers to use the window instead. Her hand rested on the handle while she waited for the invitation to come in, and when it came she pulled the door open and allowed a minute smile cross her features. The only thought that came to her was, "My first mission in two years."


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so sorry that I have neglected this like I have. All I can say is that my hard drive cracked losing all my stored data, and then life decided to throw some curve balls at me. I will try to keep a more regular update schedule during the summer. I would like to thank the few readers that I have, and I hope the long hiatus won't discourage you from reading. feedback is welcomed and appreciated but not necessary. Once again I don't own anything attributed to the anime or manga.

Chapter 4

Kimi entered the office and immediately took up the spot along the wall that was close the door but had the advantage of seeing all the other points of entry and exits. As she surveyed the room, she wondered why the hokage and her council sit with their backs toward the window, but that was cut short when Lady Tsunade acknowledged her with a slight nod Tsunade then stated, "It is good to see you made it the team that you will be assisting should be here shortly."

Kimi simply nodded before she went back to surveying the room while she waited knowing that she wouldn't learn the mission till the others got there. There were three other people in the room: Lady Tsunade's first apprentice and special Jonin Shizune; academy teacher and Chunin Iruka; and another council member whose name she did not know. A few minutes passed before three distinct sets of footsteps could be determined. She looked up at Lady Tsunade and said, "I believe the team is almost here." Shortly thereafter three very well known ninjas entered. The first one was Naruto Uzumaki who finally got rid of the ridiculous orange jumpsuit she last saw him wearing, the next was Sakura Haruno second apprentice of Lady Tsunade in medical ninjutsu, and the final person was Kakashi Hatake a well known Jonin. Kakashi was also the only one to glance her way before taking his place next to his team in the center of the room.

Tsunade soon started the mission briefing mentioning that it was escorting a gold convoy. All Kimi could think was, "Is this really what you consider a big mission Lady Tsunade or did someone twist your arm. In reality, I would rather stay on patrol duty than deal with whining clients who try to tell you how to do your job." She soon got her answer as she saw Shizune pale after Naruto's outburst about this mission. Actually the whole scene was pretty comical, especially when Sakura decided to try to get through to Naruto in the form of a headlock.

Soon quick approaching footsteps caught Kimi's attention, the only reasons for someone to approach the Hokage's office that quickly is an emergency or an attempt on Lady's Tsunade's life. The first option was more likely in this case. At that moment a woman entered, she made her way across the room grasping a sheet of paper in her hand. She mentioned that they received a level one emergency message from the Sand Village, and she had decrypted it as quickly as possible. With the mention of this message the atmosphere changed from light and comical to serious in the matter of seconds. Kimi carefully watched Lady Tsunade as she read the message, and the frown that crossed her features was all she needed to know just how serious this was.

After a few moments of silence, Tsunade said, "The Akatsuki attacked the Sand Village and targeted the Kazekage. Since our village has the most knowledge on the Akatsuki they have asked for our assistance, and so there has been a change Team Kakashi along with Kimi Asano will lend aid to the Sand Village." A few things transpired the first being Shizune's attempt to change Lady Tsunade's mind, but that was met with Tsunade saying, "There is no time to gather another team besides Kakashi already has experience fighting members of the Akatsuki, and they will have an extra member for this mission."

That brought attention back the second issue who exactly was Kimi. Especially when Naruto said, "Grandma we have no time to wait for another person to get here and besides we don't need another person." Kimi took this time to appraise the two younger team members; she noted that Naruto was serious but there was an undercurrent of anger toward her, and Sakura tried to cover the fact that she didn't like what was going on.

Kimi decided that it was time to diffuse the situation a little. "Naruto I am Kimi Asano, and I have been here the whole time so there is no need to wait or get me caught up," she saw that he was about to interrupt so she continued," Before you go on your long list of questions I am a Chunin, and no I will not be a permanent fixture to this team actually this may be the only mission we go on together."

Naruto still wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. "Why are you even coming with us; don't you have your own team to work with instead of stealing someone else's spot?" Before Kimi could respond he turned to Sakura and said, "How can you be so calm about this? We just went through a training session to prove we could still work together as a team, and she is just given this spot. How do we know we can trust her to have our backs?"

Lady Tsunade had enough and intervened before anyone including Kimi, who at the moment was staring blankly out the window, and yelled, "Naruto that is enough. Kimi is an exceptional Chunin and like you this is her first mission in a while."

Before Lady Tsunade could finish Kimi raised her hand to cut her off. She then turned to Naruto and said, "Boy, if you would have listened to my introduction, I said that I have no intention on staying with this team past this mission. I am merely a floater at the moment until Lady Tsunade and the elders decide what to do with me. As for the issue of trust, it is true that the only thing you have to go on is the fact that I too am a Leaf Shinobi, but that should be enough of a reason. With that, I say we stop this discussion so we can start this mission, which seems to mean more to you than just answering the call for help of an ally nation."

Lady Tsunade simply nodded and said, "All of you should gather your gear and meet at the village gates immediately for departure."

Kimi then followed Team Kakashi out of the building, where Naruto and Sakura left to gather their gear. Just as she was about to leave she heard Kakshi say, "I must apologize for Naruto. He doesn't think before he speaks or acts most of the time, unfortunately."

"What is there to forgive? There were valid points and truth in what he spoke. Besides in a life where lying and being deceitful is taught and essential to survival it is nice to see someone so honest," Kimi stated while staring at the back of the Jonin's head, who only nodded in acknowledgement.

She heard his book shut and saw him turning to face her. He then said, "I want you to know that while on this mission you are under my command."

Kimi wasn't going to listen to this so she interrupted him, "Let's cut the crap. I know you are saying that because you don't fully trust me, and I don't blame you. Actually I would question your qualification as a shinobi if I had your full trust right off the back. I will follow your orders, but I will not be treated like I am glass or be sat on the sideline for that has happened long enough. I am fully capable of being in the front lines actually you would probably want me there. I would try to offer help from the backlines if that is what you saw as the best option for success, but I have no long range weaponry skills or medical skills. Like I said there it is your decision because this is your team to begin with and I am just and extra shinobi trying to prove that she can go back on active duty."

"Kimi, you know recognize more than most ninja of this era of relative peace. I will take into what you told me about your skills into consideration, and I am glad to hear that you will abide by my commands," he said before poofing away.

Kimi actually had all her gear with her before she met with the Hokage that was one lesson she learned from her Genin years, but she took this time to visit her father. She walked the busy streets toward the interrogation department, a building that very few entered willingly. She was greeted by the guards before she entered, and then headed up to her father's office. She knocked on the door while saying, "Father it is me, Kimi."

Daisuke greeted his daughter while saying, "I thought you would have already been gone or at least at the meeting area."

"I would have, but I thought that you should know there was a change of plans," Kimi replied. Her father nodded indicating that she should continue, and so she did, "There was an emergency mission to the sand village that came up; so Lady Tsunade reassigned Team Kakashi, the team that I am helping, to this mission."

"Don't worry about telling your mother, I will take care of that. Just be careful and come back to us breathing and in one piece," he said as he brought Kimi into his arms and placed a kiss to her forehead. She would never admit it, but these were the rare moments she cherished. Kimi then left heading toward the village gate to wait for the rest of the team to depart.

----------------Meanwhile in the Hokage's office------------

"Lady Tsunade are your sure that you should be sending that team not only are you sending Naruto to a place where the Akatsuki are involved but you are also sending Kimi to the Sand Village? How can you be sure that she can handle the stress of going to one of the villages that was involved in the crisis that caused her team to fall apart," Shizune questioned.

Tsunade had had enough so she forcibly replied, "Are you questioning me again? Kimi is a lot stronger then all of you are giving her credit for. If she was going to snap she would have done it by now. She understands the true meaning of the life of a shinobi unlike so many others her age. Naruto has grown not only in strength but also in determination, and if anyone can save Gaara it is him."

Shizune looked at the ground before speaking up once again, "I understand and will not question your decision, but are you sure Kimi will be alright on that team? I mean you saw how Naruto grilled her."

"I did, but I also saw how she handled it. Shizune don't you understand she understands the pain both Naruto and Sakura feel about being betrayed by a teammate, but unlike them she do not see the drive to want to get that member back. She has come to terms with it as much as a young woman her age can. I think we were in the wrong for keeping her back for this long," Tsunade replied.

-------------------Back at the Gate----------------------

All members arrived at the gate at approximately the same time, and Kimi could clearly see that Naruto wanted to head out as soon as possible. She couldn't really blame him she wanted to start her first mission in two years, but she knew that Naruto's reason was not nearly as selfish as her own. That boy really was a mystery, he had greeted her like he had known her most of their life when in reality neither one knew much about the other. All she could do was assume that this was his way of accepting her as part of the team for this mission. She soon looked back at the gates and noticed that Lady Tsunade and Iruka were there to see them off.

She gave a simple nod to reassure the Hokage that she didn't make a wrong decision. Kimi turned back around to start the head off when Jiraiya poofed in front of them. All Kimi could think is that too many ninja like poofing places a little too much. She watched as Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged looks that communicated volumes between the two of them, but Kimi could only guess that he wasn't sure on the decision about letting this team handle the mission. She then watched as Jiraiya asked Kakashi if he could trust him with Naruto's safety which seemed odd to her. Why would Jiraiya have to ask that if Kakashi was the original squad's teacher? Isn't it the job of the teacher to protect their students? Finally Jiraiya turned to Naruto to give him a warning about not using some sort of power. All Kimi could think was that she was missing some critical information, and that she somehow drawn the short stick to have to be associated with this particular team.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters or plots found in the original Naruto anime or Manga.  
I also apologize if this chapter seems a little slow moving. I am still trying to figure out exactly which direction I want this to take without making Kimi too Mary Sue like.

Chapter 5

The team had departed some time ago, and to Kimi it became apparent that to Naruto this was not just a mission. From her spot as rear guard, she heard Sakura call out to Naruto to stop breaking the formation and Kakashi berate him knowing that Jiraiya had taught him better. Suddenly Naruto followed by Sakura and Kakashi dropped from the trees and stop the breakneck pace they had set completely. All Kimi could surmise was that they had come across something or someone important. She soon followed their lead only to find a blonde woman from the Sand Village carrying a fan. From what she remembered from watching the Chunin Exam, this woman was Temari and her primary weapon was the fan she carried, which help her utilize wind as attacks, making her a long range fighter.

After Kakshi informed her that Gaara had been captured, a look of panic crossed her face. Kimi was leaning against a tree allowing her legs to rest slightly before they would be off again, and there was no doubt in her mind that the pace would be just as quick if not quicker now. Then she heard Kakashi say, "We are two days out from the Sand Village." Everyone took that as their queue to start moving again.

Kimi kept her position as rear guard. She really didn't mind though it gave her the opportunity to study the rest of the team along with her job to guard for ambushes from behind. The other advantage was that if there was a problem toward the front she could assist in sneaking up on the enemy in a surprise attack if needed. The sun had set a while ago covering the forest in darkness, but her team still had not braked for the night. She could see that they would have to soon when Sakura started slowing down, but what amazed Kimi was the stamina that Naruto had he just kept going. Soon Naruto had her full attention when he said, "I know why the Akatsuki are after Gaara and me. It isn't no secrete, and you know too don't you Sakura." Right now Kimi was extremely confused. Not only didn't she know that the Akatsuki was also after Naruto, but she also wondered what Naruto and the Kazekage had in common. Naruto then continued, "The spirit of the nine tailed fox resides within me."

To say that Kimi was shocked would be an understatement, she was more on the side of flabbergasted after being blindsided with this information. She felt better after hearing a sharp intake from Temari signaling that she didn't know about the Naruto being a Jinchuuriki. Naruto then said, "Gaara and I are the same. We both have these monsters sealed within us, and to the Akatsuki we are just a means to the end." After that statement, Kimi was lost in her own thoughts. She now understood why there was such a need for Naruto to get there as soon as possible. She couldn't understand it all right now, but she could only imagine the hardships that both of them faced growing up. She believed that it was that bond of loneliness they both felt that created the friendship between Gaara and Naruto.

"Who better to understand how you feel then someone who shares your circumstances." Kimi thought. She had plenty to mull over in her head that kept her mind away from the ache in her legs from the extensive running they were doing. Before long she realized that they didn't stop the whole night when she saw the sun start to rise. "Funny how one person's determination can drive the rest of his team to push past their limits, but I have a feeling that when that person is Naruto it happens frequently," she thought. Kimi let a small smile grace her lips with the thought that Naruto was a breath of fresh air in the shinobi world. She has never met another ninja who is as honest or allows their emotions to rule them has he does, but it works for him he draws power from those emotions. She then knew that Naruto would become a great ninja and would be remembered not just by the people who he has interacted with but also by generations to come.

Kimi was brought out of her thoughts as she watched the much needed comical scene between Kakashi and Sakura after last night's serious, gloomy atmosphere. Kimi saw Sakura take a food pill from her pouch and place it in her mouth only to be told by Kakashi that she shouldn't use those quite so often since she was so young. Sakura's only response was to crack the pill between her teeth and leave her position to catch up to Naruto. When Sakura caught up to Naruto they started what seemed to be a serious conversation. From her position Kimi couldn't hear the whole conversation but what she did catch didn't bode well for anyone. Especially since what she caught were the words, "Sasuke, Akatsuki, Itachi, and Orochimaru." "Of all the teams to get involved with, it had to be the one that has connections to at least three past or current members of the Akatsuki. I fear that I should also add two more to that count because Naruto isn't just going to sit back and watch someone else take care of it. He seems to be more of the impulsive jump in head first type," Kimi thought.

Kimi watched the sun make another cycle, when they finally got a break. It was short two hours at the most, but it was enough time for Kimi to rest her legs. "I should thank my father for all of his extra survival training, or I would not have been able to travel this long," she thought. Shortly after they left their camp they reached the desert where Temari took the lead position. All Kimi could see was sand, sand, and more sand. She couldn't figure out how anyone could find their way through a desert there are no landmarks whatsoever. Then out of nowhere the wind picked up kicking up sand everywhere making visibility impossible. Temari then called out, "This way. There is a cave we can wait out this sandstorm."

Entering the cave it became apparent that everyone was on edge with the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through their veins. Naruto wanted to go as quickly as possible, but Kakashi and Sakura pointed out that Temari was the most worried and the calmest one in the cave. Kimi then asked Temari, "How long do you think this storm will last?"

Temari glanced quickly in Kimi's direction before replying, "It shouldn't last much longer, this time of year the sandstorms aren't too long. I also have a question I have been meaning to ask, but there was no time while we were traveling. Who exactly are you? I haven't seen you before."

"That isn't too surprising. I was already a Chunin when your team participated in the exams, and then afterwards I wasn't really allowed many missions. Anyways I am Kimi Asano a Chunin of the Leaf Village and I am just assisting this team on this mission," Kimi replied. Kimi hoped at that moment for the storm to end before Temari could ask any more questions, and as if it read her mind the wind started to die down. She turned to Temari and asked, "Is it safe to proceed again?"

Kimi was answered with a nod and Naruto saying, "Then what are we still sitting around here. Let's get going." They set out again for the Sand Village. They returned to the pace they have kept the whole mission so far. It was the need to gain more information on the situation and not wanting to be delayed further by another sandstorm that could pop up at anytime. After about an hour of traveling, Kimi could see the entrance of the Sand Village.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any character or plot that appears in the original anime or manga.  
The Italicized portion is thoughts.

Chapter 6

As they approached the village's gate, the guards' expressions told Kimi that there was urgent need for their team. Greetings were exchanged while running toward some point within the Sand Village. The guards then explained that they were needed at the hospital because Kankuro, Temari's brother, had been poisoned and that they had yet been able to create an antidote. A look of panic spread across Temari's features, and Kimi could only hope that Temari would not lose this brother also. She was not going to be too optimistic about the condition of the kidnapped Kazekage. Just as they reached the hospital, Sakura assured Temari that she would do everything within her power to save Kankuro.

The guards lead them straight to the room that held the dying man. Temari and Sakura rushed right in, but before Naruto, Kakashi, or Kimi could enter an old room launched herself toward them yelling, "Revenge." Kimi noticed that the old woman's target was actually Kakashi, but before she could get too close Naruto intervened using one of his shadow clones to help fend her off. As Kimi watched the small scuffle, she noted that even with her age the woman held her own extremely well. As Naruto and the woman broke apart the woman said, "I haven't forgotten what you have done, White Fang of the Leaf. Today I take vengeance for the death of my son." Kakashi gave a feeble try to explain that he wasn't the person the old one thought he was.

Kimi almost thought that there would be a fight in the hospital till an elderly man step in front of the woman who explained, "There may be a resemblance but the White Fang of the Leaf died many years before." All the while leaving Kakshi with nothing to do but chuckle nervously and offer a corny hello.

The old woman than broke into an embarrassed laugh before saying, "Never mind."

Kimi's only thought was, _"She may still be able to fight, but I don't think she is all there anymore." _Everyone than turned to the true emergency when the anguished cries of pain came from the man laying in the bed. Sakura immediately went to work after asking everyone to leave the room. Everyone filed out of the room with the exception of Temari and a few other people who Kimi assumed were medics. Everyone took the seat in the hall which allowed them to have a full view of what was going on inside the small room. Well Everyone but Kimi, in all honesty she would have loved to have been anywhere but in a hospital. There was just something about them that made her nervous, whether it was the small empty rooms, the nurses that were to friendly while they unmercifully stabbed you with needles, or the overly sanitary smell used to disguise the smell of death she would never know which thing unnerved her the most. So Kimi found a nice spot against the wall that didn't allow her to see what was going on but would allow her to watch the rest of the group who were also waiting outside.

Pain filled cries could be heard coming from the room, and there was very little things to observe that could take her mind off of what could be going on in there. She watched as Kakashi pulled out his book to start reading, and wished that she had a book to read that wasn't the smut he seemed to enjoy. Just as she was getting desperate enough to try and take his book, Naruto asked, "Kakashi Sensei, who exactly is the White Fang?" She had to admit Naruto had his uses. He asks the questions that you want answered but are unwilling to ask yourself. His question also got the attention of the old woman who prompted this question.

Kakashi then shut his book, and seemed kind of relunctant to answer. This was only a guess on Kimi's part because the mask he wore made it exceptionally difficult to read him. He finally said, "That is a tricky one. He was…He was… I guess in a word he was my father." Kimi was trying to figure out why he had such a hard time saying it that she almost missed the old woman's impersonation of a gaping fish. If the situation wasn't so serious she may have allowed herself to laugh, but this was not the time or place for such behavior. After that explanation cleared up the misunderstanding, the hall soon fell back into silence which was only broken by Sakura's voice giving orders to other medics or moans and screams of pain coming from Kankuro.

Kimi knew that it was probably a bad idea, but she needed something to take her mind off of the fact that she was in hospital. So she unpacked whetstone, special cloth, and then she unsheathed her katana. She first tested the blade for sharpness by letting one strand of her hair fall, and when that strand of hair met the blade the strand was sliced and became two. Determining that blade was sharp enough she replaced the whetstone back in her bag. Even though the blade was clean she picked up the cloth and started to polish the katana. The first to speak was Kakashi when he noticed her actions, "Uhh, Kimi I don't think this is the place to clean a weapon especially that one."

From her spot on the floor she looked at him and replied, "Sorry, it just helps with nerves." She then replaced the katana back into its ebony sheath.

She was about to restart counting the 300 tiles that she could see on the ceiling when she heard Naruto ask, "Why do you use that thing anyways? It isn't exactly a ninja tool."

Kimi smiled remembering the first time she was asked that question by Norio. She replied with the same answer she gave back then, "It has many advantages that I will not explain to you because a ninja never gives away the secrets of their advantage." She waited for his reaction and saw the exact same thing she saw the first time.

There was a pause while he mauled over what she said before annoyance appeared on if features. He then whined, "That didn't tell me anything."

Soon there was nothing heard from the room, and just as Kimi started to fear the worse she saw Naruto approach the room saying, "Way to go, Sakura." Kimi took this as he sign that it was safe to enter. Her first thought was that Sakura was a very talented medic ninja, and she envied her for it.

"_Maybe if I had even a tenth of her talent back then Norio would still be her,"_ Kimi thought before shook her head not allowing herself to dwell on the past. Besides her average chakra control would have never allowed her to have the skills of a medic. She then made her way over to Temari who had collapsed on the ground after realizing that her brother would be safe after his brush with death. Kimi extended her hand and asked to question that everyone asks because they don't know what else to say, "Are you alright?" Temari looked at her and nodded as she accepted Kimi's hand. Kimi admired this woman not only did she have to face losing her brother, but she still had another one that was missing yet she remained calmer than most people would be. After making sure that Temari was able to stand on her own, Kimi made her way back to where Kakashi and Naruto were standing talking to Sand shinobi.

When Kimi heard that Team Guy was being sent as back up, she paled. _"Of all the teams to send you have to send them,"_ she thought. Kimi recognized their talent and strength as a team, but she like to avoid the Jumpsuit Duo. She thanked her lucky star everyday that she was not placed on that team, and it wouldn't have surprised her if at one time Guy had tried to make the green jumpsuit a mandatory uniform for that team. That thought prompted a giggle fit that she couldn't stop, especially trying to imagine Neji actually wearing that atrocious piece of garbage.

When she came back from her imagination, she saw Naruto running for the exit shouting only to start sulking back when Kakashi said, "Do you even know what direction they went." Kakashi then asked the Sand ninja, who apparently was known as Baki, what they have done so far. Baki informed Kakashi that after Kankuro went off on his own and was attacked another team was sent out but hadn't been heard from. Their conversation was broken up when one of the medics informed them that Kankuro was awake.

Kimi could see the relief in Temari's eyes when Kankuro spoke to her. After that he turned to Kakshi and said, "You may be able to trace Gaara's sent, but I know for sure that you can trace the scent of the guy I fought." He then motioned to have the hand of one of his puppets brought to him. When the hand uncurled, a tiny scrap of cloth could be seen. "The last thing I did was make sure that I could get a part of his clothing."

Kakashi then took the piece of cloth and complimented Kankuro on his strength as a Sand shinobi. He then summoned eight ninja hounds that soon departed in different directions to locate the trail of the Akatsuki member that would lead them to the Kazekage. Naruto once again made it affirmed Kimi's initial thoughts on him being the impulsive, but was held back by Kakashi once again. She saw the elderly man and woman approach to ask Kankuro a question of their own. From the conversation, she learned the old woman was named Chiyo and her brother Ebiso. She also learned that apparently the Akatsuki member that poisoned Kankuro was a man known as Sasori of the Red Sand.

Some time had passed before Sakura returned with a successful antidote. Kimi noted that it didn't smell all that pleasant, but what medicine really does. She turned her attention to Baki with the mention of rooms to rest in. Naruto started to protest saying they needed to leave soon, but Kimi looked at Naruto and said, "Not all of us have the stamina that you seem to have." Before the argument could arise between the two Kakashi accepted the offer ending any hope Naruto had at winning an argument. Before she left, Kimi saw a range of emotion cross Kankuro's face, but the most important thing was when he said, "Naruto, save my little brother."

Kimi comprehended the amount of trust he placed in Naruto. She then heard Naruto reply, "Don't worry I will."


End file.
